User talk:Scarecroe
Film template Could you please tell me how to use it? FLAGFREAK 21:20, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Is there a page you'd like to add it to? I'm still adding tweaks to it, and toying with the idea of making some of the fields dynamic. Until I get all the related articles going for each film though, I'd like to keep them static as the red links help start those. —Scott (talk) 21:23, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::I would just like to know how to use it. See, the Luxo, Jr. (film) article has the template, but for some reason, it doesn't have the links at the bottom with the characters, credits, locations, that stuff. I was wondering how to add it, because it's quite useful. By the way, I can see why you'd want your messages at the top of the page, but we wouldn't know that by the invisible message you left us at the bottom of the page. See that + sign on top, next to the edit this page button? That's what we click to leave you a message. This could take a while to fix, but it can be fixed. I think. ;-) FLAGFREAK 22:21, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::The shorts are actually using a different template than the films. I left the bottom section out of that version for now until the categories and articles are built up. —Scott (talk) 16:39, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thank you for the very friendly welcome you left on my user talk page. I will try as hard as I can to improve Pixar Wiki, because it's one of the most interesting and fun website I've ever come across. You'll probably and hopefully see me hanging around the site editing and editing...and I'd block vandals too, but I don't see any. :-) FlagFreak |" 00:05, 13 October 2007 (UTC) PW members Would you like some more members? I'll see if I can get some Pixar Planet members over here. By the way, I love this site. -- FlagFreak |" 13:50, 12 October 2007 (UTC) of VexiWiki Logo This is also a very sexy logo. Yay. -- Danny (talk) 02:31, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't understand the favicon, though. What is it? -- Danny (talk) 02:43, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, is that the lamp looking at you? -- Danny (talk) 02:44, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::That's Luxo, Jr. :) —Scott (talk) 03:03, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmmm, I dunno. You know I usually love your logos and icons, but that one looks weird to me. -- Danny (talk) 03:21, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I figure Pixar fans will get it. But if you've got a better idea, I'd be open to talking about it. I was originally going to do Pixar's old logo, but it's ugly. —Scott (talk) 03:50, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I changed it to the ball from Luxo, Jr. More identifiable I think. —Scott (talk) 21:58, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Nice, I love it! The new front page looks super-sexy, too. -- Danny (talk) 22:08, 8 October 2007 (UTC)